Hayato Ichimonji
|-|Hayato Ichimonji= |-|Hayato Ichimonji (Manga)= |-|Original Base= |-|Upgraded Base= |-|Kamen Rider Nigo (Manga)= Summary Hayato Ichimonji is Kamen Rider 2 (仮面ライダー２号 Kamen Raidā Nigō, Masked Rider 2) the second Kamen Rider of the series. Once a freelance photographer, he was kidnapped by the organization Shocker to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. Before Shocker scientists had a chance to brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B Name: Hayato Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2/Nigo Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Male Age: Possibly 60 or more currently (Born in 1949) Classification: Cyborg, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (With Ultrasensitive Antenna, Cat's Eye and Signal O. He can hear a conversation that is 4 kilometers away), Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery and Acrobatics (Very good at driving a motorcycle and acrobatics), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Immunity to organic diseases, viruses, bacteria and poison due to becoming a cybernetic human) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Ichigo's) | City level+ Speed: Superhuman with Transonic reactions (Managed to hit Musasasibol who can break the sound barrier) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class | City Class+ Durability: City level | City level+ (Survived an atomic bomb that would have destroyed all of Tokyo in “Last Testament of the Double Riders”) Stamina: Extremely High (He can’t get tired and can fight even after taking extensive damage) Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Above Average (Even at the start of his appearance Hayato was already a sixth-degree black belt in judo and a fifth-degree black belt in karate. After becoming Kamen Rider 2, Hayato became strong enough to defeat Shocker cyborgs that even Takeshi initially couldn't defeat on his own, showing how much of a gap there was between them. While Takeshi fights until he finds the monster's weakness and finishes them off accordingly, Hayato would fight his opponents man to man and resorts to improving and improvising his arsenal of finishers to suit the monster and the situation) Standard Equipment: *'Typhoon:' Transformation Belt for Nigo *'Cyclone:' Rider 2's Rider Machine *'New Cyclone:' Rider 2's additional Rider Machine Weaknesses: None notables. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rider Kick:' Leaping high into the air Nigo kicks the enemy with a tremendous force. Because of his exceptional strength, the Rider Kick became his absolute finishing technique. *'Rider Kaiten Kick:' (Rider Spin Kick/Rider Revolving Kick): By performing a forward flip in mid-air Nigo increases the force of his Rider Kick. *'Rider Manji Kick:' By adding spins and twirls in mid-air Nigo increased the power of his Rider Kick *'Rider Punch:' A powerful punch and one of his most used attacks. he has three variations: Jab, Superman Punch, Uppercut *'Rider Chop:' Standard Karate move where Nigo strikes with the edge of his hand *'Rider Gaeshi:' (Rider Counter/Rider Reversal): He grabs hold of the enemy and leaps into the air, throwing the enemy over his shoulder towards the ground. *'Rider Nidan Gaeshi:' (Rider Two-Level Counter/Rider Two Step Reversal): After leaping into the air Rider Nigo spins the enemy in the air once before throwing them. *'Rider Kirimomi Shoot:' (Rider Spinning Shoot/Rider Tailspin Shoot): Nigo grapples the enemy and jump into the air with them. In mid-air, he turns them upside down and throws them while spinning them at a high speed. This became one of his well-known attacks. Key: Original Base | Upgraded Base Gallery > Nigo_Riderkick.png|Nigo using a Blind Rider Kick on Kamestone Others Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats